User blog:PantheonSasuke/Aaaaahahahahahaha!!!
Alright, first of all, this entry regards something in Dragon Quest IX that is bound to be spoilerific, so I'm going to leave a big space below so that any wandering eyes don't actually catch a glimpse of something they'd really rather not see. ... ...... ......... ............ ............... .................. ..................... ........................ ........................... .............................. ................................. .................................... ....................................... .......................................... ............................................. ................................................ ................................................... ...................................................... ......................................................... ............................................................ ............................................................... .................................................................. ..................................................................... ........................................................................ ........................................................................... .............................................................................. ................................................................................. .................................................................................... ....................................................................................... .......................................................................................... ............................................................................................. ................................................................................................ Okay, here goes. I was fighting King Godwyn, see. Now I beat Purrvis on my first try, even though he did kinda kill two of my characters during the fight with Hatchet Man (mind, I had some Yggdrasil leaves on hand. It's AWESOME that you can get more than one in this game) which kinda made me dread the thought of another battle afterwards, which turned out to be the case. Anyway, instead of walking into what I saw coming, I went off and did my normal material hunting and such, but quickly got bored and decided to give the following story a spin. Now, King Godwyn pulling out a second form kinda made me nervous since I had blown much of my main's magic (currently a Paladin with knowledge of good support spells) during the first fight. I had gone much of the second portion of the battle not having much in the way of protection since it didn't take long for him to wave away my buffs. With just 5 MP left, I couldn't manage a Kabuff nor a Magic Barrier, but I COULD pull out a Magic Mirror (I think its called) since his Kafrizz (or were they Kafrizzles?) kinda stung. So I did that not quite realizing what I had just set up. One of my main attackers was low, and I wanted to make sure she'd be able to Meditate some HP back on, so I had my Magic Mirrored main be the whipping boy for her, see? That turn Godwyn decided to pull out one of his Kafrizz(le)'s, and he just so happened to aim it at this attacker. My main jumped in, a strange sparkle caught me off guard, and BAM, Godwyn dealt 245ish damage to himself, dying. As I type this he is still frozen in his defeated stance, the message "King Godwyn is defeated." still on my screen with that little arrow at the bottom. If only I could have recorded that. A finisher like that is just too good, and it totally slipped my mind that my main taking the blow was actually going to turn it around (literally). This has definitely been the most satisfying moment in the game for me thus far, and it's a shame it couldn't have happened when I was fighting the real final boss (which I still don't know anything about, so NO TALKING! Yo). Anywaaaay... yeah, just wanted to brag about that. It would'v been awesome if this game had a recorder like Pokeymanz. Category:Blog posts